<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by redcameleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887214">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon'>redcameleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura planned a special day for Sasuke's birthday</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already 9.30 in the evening, Sakura had just finished her shift in the hospital and was heading home with Ino. Their conversation seemed to be occupied by Sakura’s ideas for Sasuke’s birthday tomorrow.</p><p>She stopped by a local market to shop for some supplies. She thanked whoever owned the store for still being open this late. After saying her goodbyes to Ino, she quickly headed to Sasuke’s house, their home, they been spending a lot of time living under the same roof, after all they’d been dating for about a year.</p><p>By the time she arrived there it was 10 o’clock and all the lights were out. She stepped in only to see a pile of clothing scattered on the floor. She put her grocery bags on the kitchen table and collected the pile of clothing before putting them into the laundry basket. She figured he must had been back from a tiring mission because Sasuke was usually a neat person.</p><p>Despite spending an extra shift at the hospital, she was eager to put her plan into motion. But first, she needed some snacks. She went into the kitchen to fetch her some midnight cravings before heading to their bedroom. True to her prediction, Sasuke was already fast asleep. She watched him, how his brows furrow together but calmness still present on his face. She smiled before quietly closing the door and heading to the living room to make some preparations.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Sasuke suddenly woke up thinking it was 6 in the morning when it was actually 3. The whole room was pitch black. Having no desire to sleep, he stepped downstairs and saw the light in his living room was on. He definitely didn’t remember leaving the lights on. He cursed himself for his lack of alertness. He prepared a ready stance and grabbed his katana.</p><p>He was ready to attack whoever was in the living room until he saw Sakura, fast asleep on the carpeted floor. There was a small banner that was decorated nicely. It said “Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!”. On top of the coffee table next to her was a cake also beautifully decorated.</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw them. He figured Sakura might not be able to continue her work seeing how she had completely abandoned them to get some shut eye. Quietly, he put the cake in the fridge and slipped his arms beneath her legs and back, swooping her in one go and carrying her to their bedroom. Carefully without waking her up, he laid her on her side of the bed, pulling the covers on her and laying a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Now that Sakura was there, he slid beneath the covers once more, grabbing her hand in his. He slowly rubs his thumb on her knuckles, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertip. He took his time to admire her soft features, the way her nose dips, her eyelashes, her plump lips. Everything about her just seemed magnificent and beautiful. He leaned forward to kiss her nose and settled in a comfortable position before sleep consumed him again.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
It was 7 in the morning. Sakura tried opening her eyes, but sleep was still weighing them down. The sun was already greeting them, prompting her to wake herself up. She was startled to find herself on the bed, with Sasuke. As if on cue, he too woke up from his slumber and greeted Sakura, voice still husky from sleep..</p><p>“Good morning.” Like a shinobi’s reflexes she propped herself on her elbow.</p><p>“Ah! Good morning! Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!” she said eagerly, as if all her strength and energy had returned to her, she hugged him tightly, placing a peck on his lips. If Sasuke was the one who brought her here, then he must had seen the mess she made. Which meant that her surprise had been a bust. But she didn’t care.</p><p>Sasuke smiled behind his still half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“I got you something.” Sakura whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Of course, Sakura would go the extra mile just to get him a present.</p><p>She let herself wander into the living room, rummaging her backpack before returning with her hands behind her back. She presented an item, neatly wrapped in white paper.</p><p>“Open it.” She insisted with a smile. He carefully tore the wrapping to reveal a small photo album filled with pictures of their adventures all over the years. She watched him flip through every page with a warm smile.</p><p>He’d never been the type to enjoy getting his pictures taken, but with Sakura, she can literally make him do anything for her. Of course most of the pictures were candid shots of him, but there were quite a few where he was smiling next to her. </p><p>There was nothing but happiness in those pictures. If someone said a picture is worth a thousand words, Sasuke would argue that they are worth his whole world. He could feel warmth building up in his heart, peace, like everything that was wrong about him had been erased.</p><p>“Thank you Sakura.” Sakura just smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Suddenly a thought came across her mind, prompting her to stand up.</p><p>“The cake!” Just as she was about to leave, Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Just stay here. I’ve seen the cake you made. I know that you planned all of this.” He wasn’t displeased, she could tell. In fact, he looked.. happy. She just sighed.</p><p>“Well so much for being a surprise.” Sasuke gestured her to sit next to him. She scooched closer to him as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, embracing her with his warmth. They stayed that way while looking through the photo album.</p><p>“Wait! Aren’t you supposed to meet the Hokage for a briefing?” Sakura remembered Sasuke had said something about being assigned another mission.</p><p>“Aa yeah, I guess I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“I also have to go to the hospital for a short shift. Maybe tonight we go see the fireworks show?” He didn’t have to say anything for her. He gave his answer with a kiss and nodded.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
The day went on like any other day. She finished her shift at the hospital at around 3 in the afternoon. She told Ino all about her plans and the blonde friend could only smile and give her full support.</p><p>Bidding her goodbyes, she walked back home all giddy.</p><p>Sasuke had just finished his meeting and with plenty of time to kill before the fireworks show at 9.</p><p>Before then, they never would’ve thought life as a shinobi could be so… quiet. They had never enjoyed a day like this for more than a week. Constantly on missions or on the brink of war, rest was never a luxury.</p><p>But the war was over. Everyone was safe now, and they could finally have all the time in the world to be with each other. Having figured out their lives around each other, they seemed to live harmoniously, content just with each other’s presence.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They walked together hand in hand, admiring the street lights and vendors. </p><p>“Hey Sasuke! Sakura-chan!” they heard a familiar voice and for sure it was their blonde teammate, or should they say the newly appointed Hokage, Naruto.</p><p>“Ohh Naruto! Hinata! You’re going to see the fireworks too?” Sakura greeted them with a smile. Hinata nodded. Sasuke wasn’t always happy to see Naruto, especially today, since he just met the guy a few hours ago, and that he wanted to spend the whole day alone with Sakura. Sasuke quickly dragged her somewhere else.</p><p>“Well see you guys later!” Sakura waved and parted with the couple. They continued to stroll the village, finding a nice empty space on an open field. They leaned against a cherry blossom tree and gazed up at the starlit sky, drawing figures with their fingers. It was a memorable night for sure.</p><p>One by one the fireworks started to shoot to the sky, adorning the night with colorful sparks. Sasuke could say there were the same fireworks within him. For once, he was finally content with his life.</p><p>Birthdays were never a special occurrence for him, especially not after his whole family was… well.. He tried not to think about how his mother would cook him his favorite breakfast, how his father would pat him on the head, something he would rarely do, and how his brother would spend the whole day with him.</p><p>But this particular woman next to him had managed to crawl herself into his heart and made his life meaningful again.</p><p>“Thank you for staying by my side.” muttered Sasuke. Sakura was too happy to respond and just leaned in, taking his lips in a kiss.</p><p>“There’s no other place I’d rather be.” Sasuke felt calm, warm, and peaceful knowing that he had found happiness in Sakura.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>